<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HCs for Kakashi w/ a s/o who's the 3-tails jinchuriki! by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725284">HCs for Kakashi w/ a s/o who's the 3-tails jinchuriki!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How do you think Kakashi would act with a s/o who has the same tailed beast Rin had inside her?</p><p>As always, check out my tumblr @kunoichihatake! I'm much more active there and my requests are always open (though I write slowly) 💞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HCs for Kakashi w/ a s/o who's the 3-tails jinchuriki!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>at first, he’d be pretty cautious around you</li>
<li>after all, you have the same tailed beast sealed inside you that rin did, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever recover from what happened to her</li>
<li>but eventually he’d start to be less uptight and vigilant</li>
<li>he’d help you work on chakra control and would reach out to other jinchuriki to help you learn to control the tailed beast’s power</li>
<li>(including naruto, who loves that his sensei is coming to <em>him</em> for help)</li>
<li>however, he’d still be super protective during combat, and would always stay in front of you to protect you (even when you insist that you can handle yourself)</li>
<li>after you befriend isobu (the three tails), it’s only a matter of time before kakashi befriends the tailed beast too</li>
<li>isobu has seen how protective of you and kind kakashi has been to you over the years and has definitely taken a liking to him</li>
<li>before long, the two of you are the strongest shinobi in the village, with a relationship even stronger than your combat skills 🥰</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>